Untitled Power Rangers Story
by van the baron
Summary: Tony and his band "Blood Red Riding Hood" are grated powers by an injured muse


Untitled Power Rangers Story

Chapter 1

Time 7:30 PM PST

Location: DiMaggio Italian restaurant, before end of the year party

"WE ARE OFFIACLY SENIORS, TONY" a boy shouted. He was wearing black shirt with a very attractive Latina girl holding a knife in one hand and a wolf's head in the other, dressed in a red cloak, with the words "BLOOD RED RIDING HOOD" covering the girl's feet and jean pants with the legs cut off at the knee. "I know Danny, this is the 10th time you said it" the boy apparently named Tony. He was dressed in the same shirt, but his was white, and cloth shorts with a path with just the name of the band running down the right leg. A jacket with the same logo as the shirts lay over the chair he was sitting on with a name patch that say "Antonio Rodriguez: vocals and guitar". "When's Ayako getting here" asked a third boy, wearing a gray shirt with the same logo on Tony's pants and jeans, and had his black hair dyed blood read. This third boy had a British accent. The door flew open and a Japanese girl carrying a guitar case and a keytar ran in "Sorry…I'm late…guys…I needed…a new F-string" she said panting. This is Ayako; she was wearing a black midriff shirt with just the logo and a black miniskirt with "BRRH" sown into the material with white thread. "Mike so help with the speakers, the rest of the class will start getting here in 15 minutes." Tony said to the British kid. "Okay" he replied as he got up. In 10 minute they were done. Danny was messing around on his drums

Same location 8:30PM PST

The lights went down as the crowd stated to cheer "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP! WE ARE BLOOD RED RIDING HOOD AND WE ARE HERE TO ROCK THE FUCK OUT!" the crowd replied with more cheers. He turned from the mic and coved it with his hand "Shimmer then Aces High" he said so they crowd couldn't hear him, the read of the band nodded in reply. From that they played a wide range of rock and metal songs, ending with My Land. By 11:00 PM everyone but the band, the 4 workers, and a lady who looked about 25 wearing a black sundress with the picture and logo on it, were left. Danny jumped up on a bar stool and said to the chief "how much did we make tonight pop?" "I'd say at least $500.00, with all the pizza's sodas, and pasta." Danny's dad replied. "Told you you'd make a killing Mr. D" said Mike.

Same location 11:14 pm PST

"Nice crowd maintenance, guys" Said the lady in the black sundress. "Thanks Mel" all four said in-between bite of pizza. "I can take the equipment back to the school tonight if you want?", the janitor gave me the me the key for the back door leading to the band room and all I have to do answer phone and give the password and the company will shut it off" she said heading to the door with her keys. "I'll help" tony said getting a box from behind the counter and loading it up with few slices of pizza. Mike and Danny helped load up the band van and Tony and Mel heading to the school

11:35 pm PST, St. Louis High School for the Performing Arts

Mel to the key to the building out of her pocket and reached for the lock only to have her hand grabbed by a very muscular in a very nice 3 piece suit. "Good evening Melody. It took a while but I finally found you." The man said with a deep baritone voice. Mel raised her hand that didn't hold the key and an energy blast came out of it "Broke my last spell already Kronos?" she asked putting the key in the lock and opening the door for Tony. "Should I call the cops?" Tony asked. "Not necessary just…" she was cut off my Tony running past her in a blur brandishing a mic stand prepared to swing it at the man named Kronos. The mic stand was caught and ripped out of Tony's hand. "That was really dumb kid" Kronos said right before he smacked tony so hard he landed on the roof of the van. For the seconds he was in the air he saw Melody doing something with her hands and then a bright light. He smashed into the roof before he could see anything else.

When he woke up he saw a lady covered in what looked like spandex and a helm covering her face. He shook off the pain and slid down on to the windshield and onto the hood. From there he rolled off and looked for something else to arm himself with in the band equipment. He grabbed an amp cord and wound it around his hands so there was enough to choke a man whit, he was it don't in movies so he figured it was worth a try. He jumped on Kronos's back and was promptly thrown off. "I think it is time this annoying little fly to get swatted" he said summoning a sickle from out of nothing "''How did he do that, you can't make something from nothing''" he franticly thought. "''It's called magic kid''" Tony heard in a head, it was the voice of this Kronos person. As he slashed downward the lady in white jumped in the way. The what-appeared-to-be-spandex dissipated and Mel landed on top of him with her back facing down. Tony felt a warm sensation on his right arm and look at it. It wasn't blood like he thought, but a glowing red light surrounding his wrist. "What the fuck?" he said staggering for breath, rolling Mel gently off him. He kneeled and felt Mel's pulse "Still alive" he said as he heard sirens. "Cops, all I need right now" as a single squad are pulled in "a cop came out with his gun out "HEAD ON YOUR HEAD NOW" he shouted. Tony did a he was ordered "my ID is in my back right pocket" he said calmly while his heart tried to escape his chest. "Did you do this" the cop said approaching Tony with his gun out. "No I did not. Some gangbanger jumped us. My name is Antonio Rodriguez, and I was just helping Ms. Melody put equipment we borrowed for a show back in the band room when he attacked us." By the time tony finished his half lie the officer had his school ID out. "Ok, Tony, can I call you Tony, I want you to lean against the wall and spread your leg with your arms in the Jesus pose. I'm going to pat you down and make sure you don't have any weapons. Understand?" the officer said. "Can you all an ambulance for Mel?" Tony asked doing as the cop told him. "It should be on its way, Barnes is only a few miles from here" the cop said finishing the pat down. "Ok your clean." the cop said as the ambulance pulled up "you want to ride with her, I'll take your statement at the hospital."

End of ch1


End file.
